


Brave Sir Jaskier

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Series: Geraskier Week [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jaskier sings a new song, M/M, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: Early one morning, Jaskier hunts a monster. The monster is very, very big. (It also lives in Geralt’s trousers.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 259





	Brave Sir Jaskier

It wasn’t all that unusual for Geralt to wake up and find Jaskier strumming a song on his lute. Only, this time, the song sounded almost cheeky and Geralt let out a “hm” of contemplation.

“You’re in a good mood,” he settled for stating the obvious.

“I have a new song. My next greatest hit I think!” A laugh was already dancing in Jaskier’s voice and he played the first few notes. “The story of brave Sir Jaskier as he vanquished the great monster.”

He got up from the fur he’d been sitting on and walked closer to Geralt, singing the first few lines of his song. It was something about some great, mythical monster lying in wait as Jaskier approached it with silence and skill, catching his prey unawares.

“Really?” Geralt rolled onto his back as Jaskier dropped down to straddle him, a knee either side of his hips. He knew better than to truly take offence but he couldn’t help the notion that the monster in the song was him. And Geralt really didn’t want Jaskier calling him that.

“There, in the valley of sweat, the great monster slept!” Jaskier crooned and placed his lute to the side, carrying the tune without music.

His hands were firmly planted either side of Geralt’s head, lips curling into a smile and, when there was a pause in his song, he had ample time to dip down for a quick kiss before sitting up and shuffling down. His hands insistently pushed up at Geralt’s shirt while the song continued, “And as this song carries, beyond the great planes of raspberries.”

That line made zero sense but before Geralt could do more than frown and part his lips to ask, Jaskier had managed to dive down and leave a long, wet blow of raspberry on his stomach.

“Yet the monster was unawares and bard know his Witcher cares-” the tune was lost to some giggle as Jaskier sat up, clever hands working open Geralt’s trousers even as the tune turned to something softer, more wistful.

“The Witcher seemed ired while the bard was tired.” Suddenly changing tempo, the song picked up a manic speed. “So he feasted on a beef cake, to defeat the great snake, hey!”

Fingers wrapped around Geralt’s cock, eyes darkening as Jaskier looked up at him from below his lashes.

“Would you look at that,” he purred, voice back to speaking, “I have hunted down a massive monster, the great trouser snake of Rivia’s finest. Maybe I can charm it.”

The words were making Geralt laugh, absolutely not putting him in the mood for anything sexy even if Jaskier’s warm hands around him definitely held his interest. In the end, a confused whine left his throat as he tried to decide whether he was going to be helplessly entertained and soft, or raging hard and hoping Jaskier was going to do more than tease him.

Thankfully, after one more light snicker and a passing comment about “needing a trophy from a successful hunt,” Jaskier dipped down and took Geralt in his mouth. It was blissful on two counts. Firstly, it felt amazing, the warm, wet heat around his cock was a lovely wake-up call. Secondly, it stopped Jaskier from singing his newest song. Which, ironically, was stuck in Geralt’s head. Later, when Jaskier was panting and sated next to him, having graciously accepted Geralt’s offer of returning the favour of a blowjob, there was only one thing Geralt had to make absolutely certain of.

Once he had Jaskier’s full attention on him, he made him promise to never, ever perform that song in public. While Geralt was all for monster hunting, there were some tales he did not wish to share with the world at large.

**Author's Note:**

> This and more over on tumblr - @jaskiersvalley


End file.
